


Standing Date Night

by wednesdayaddxms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, help i've fallen for george weasley and i can't get up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayaddxms/pseuds/wednesdayaddxms
Summary: You called it your standing date night. Just you, a bottle of wine, and a small box of chocolates. You intended on spending it alone. That is, until your crush on your boss got in the way of your plans. What's a bottle of wine split between coworkers anyways?
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Standing Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> so i have absolutely fallen in love with george weasley and i cannot get him out of my head so now we have this. thanks so much to my friend who has listened to me talk about this piece for like two weeks while i worked on it on and off. it's finally here and now we can all enjoy it.

You called it your standing date night. Every Saturday night, you would close up shop at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and return to your own flat a few blocks away with a bottle of wine and a small box of chocolates from Honeyduke’s that you bought on your lunch break. That night was reserved for you, your dessert, and a nice warm shower to wash away the work week.

Not that you had much to complain about though. Working with Fred and George was actually pretty fun. They were good bosses and even better salesmen which not only contributed to your paycheck but was also fun to watch. Whether it was a confused parent buying something for their kid or a student wanting to prank their friends, they always left with twice the amount of product they went in for.

The hours were long though and the customers were numerous, requiring a large amount of energy to get you through your shift. Your energy was sapping as you wrapped up the last few purchases and herded the customers out the door.

Your smile fell as soon as you slumped back against the door and sighed. From behind the register, you saw George smirk at you.

“Long day?” he called as you pushed yourself up and started towards where he was taking the till.

“Probably not as long as yours. You got here before I did,” you sighed. George nodded and motioned for you to follow him into the back. You grabbed up a box of returns that a customer had made that day before following him.

“It has been busy, hasn’t it?” he asked.

“Holidays are coming quick,” you noted, “It’s supposed to snow tonight.” George retreated into his office which sat off the storeroom, leaving you to sort the box of returns. It was a task that was quickly accomplished, leaving you with almost nothing to do, having done most of the other closing tasks earlier while the last customers were browsing.

You walked over to the office and leaned against the doorframe, taking in the sight in front of you. George had his head leaning in his hand as he took a deep breath, the till sitting next to him. He looked absolutely exhausted. A pang of sympathy went through your chest as you remembered that he had been running the shop by himself the past few days as Fred was on a much needed vacation.

“You better get that week off next,” you said. George looked up at you, just noticing that you were standing there. “Fred and I are gonna have some words if you don’t get a vacation soon.” He chuckled but the humor quickly faded from his face.

“I don’t know when I’m gonna get that vacation, honestly. There’s so much to do and the holidays are coming and-”

“Everything’s gonna be okay,” you said as you walked further into the room. Instead of sitting opposite him, you decided to perch on the edge of the desk near him. “If you can do it alone, so can Fred. Although I think I’ll have to keep him in line.”

“You truly are our saving grace,” George said as he tilted his chin up to look at you. He grinned softly and you returned it in kind. You had an urge that had become normal to you over the past few weeks: the urge to lean in and kiss him. For a moment, just a moment, you thought that he had the same thoughts. Then he turned back to his work and finished writing on the till statement. You deflated slightly but kept looking at him.

“Got any plans for the weekend?” you asked, nudging his chair with your foot. George chuckled softly and shook his head.

“You?”

“Ah, my date night,” you said with a shrug, “Me and my wine.”

“Sounds like fun,” he sincerely replied. Your next words escaped you before you could stop them.

“Wanna join tonight?” He looked up at you with wide brown eyes, slightly shocked, his brow furrowing a tad. You flushed but held his stare and kept your easy grin on your face. “I can’t drink a whole bottle of wine by myself.”

George hesitated, his eyes roving over your face before he looked back down at the paperwork. He was silent for so long that you thought he was going to refuse. Instead, he shuffled the papers together and looked back up, propping a hand under his chin with a smirk.

“Red or white?”

* * *

It turned out to be red wine. It was a bottle you’d bought a few days ago for your standing date night and it was delicious. The night grew late and the bottle was almost empty.

You and George were sitting on the couch in his flat, a wineglass in his hand as he gestured while telling you a story. Your sides hurt from laughing as he described an incident when he and Fred were experimenting with spells and potions in their school days. You weren’t paying attention to how violently he was gesturing until he moved his hand forward and a generous portion of his wine sloshed out of the glass and onto your jeans.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he exclaimed while setting the glass carefully down on the coffee table.

“No, it’s fine,” you said as you stood with him. He rushed over to the kitchen and brought back a dish towel for you to pat your thigh with. George looked you up and down with concern. You knew that in the morning, you’d be upset about the stain but in the moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to be angry.

“Wine does stain, doesn’t it?” George asked. You chuckled lightly and nodded.

“It’s fine, I promise.” You looked up and handed the dish towel back to him with a grin. You noticed how the tops of his cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips were pinker than normal. You wondered if it was because of the alcohol.

“You’re staring, darling,” George chuckled, his eyes meeting yours with amusement. A shiver went down your spine at the affectionate pet name. You were, however, quick to look away and grab up the wine bottle. About half an inch of wine was still in it and you were quick to pour it into your empty glass.

“Didn’t mean to,” you laughed as you picked up the glass and took a sip to conceal the flush that was emerging on your cheeks. His stare had turned from amused to something more mischievous. It was a look that you had come to know well from him, particularly when you were closing together and he’d come up with a great idea for a new prank or product.

“What’s the look for?” you asked, giving him your own grin. He took a few steps forwards until he was in your breathing space. His large hand grabbed your glass and he took it out of your hand, setting it down on the table. Your eyes eagerly followed his movement.

“Why did you invite me to your date night?” he asked with a smirk as he straightened up.

“I can’t just be nice?” you asked. A smirk of your own was spreading across your lips. You’d always enjoyed the easy back and forth you’d had with him.

“You can certainly be nice. I just think that we’ve both been having the same thoughts as of late,” George replied as he took one more step forward. You were now hovering inches apart from each other, your heart beginning to pick up speed.

“And those thoughts would be?” you asked slyly. Your breathing hitched as George placed his hands on your hips, stroking gently with his thumbs. He grinned down at you.

“Abandoning our work and ravishing each other in the back room.”

“Me? Abandon my work? I’m offended you think so little of me,” you joked with a light laugh. You brought a hand up to his cheek and stroked across his jaw, letting your hand fall at the nape of his neck. His skin was warm to the touch. You wondered if every part of him was equally as warm.

George’s hands tightened on your hips as he replied, “I think the world of you.”

Whatever force was holding you two back finally broke. You didn’t know whether you kissed him or he kissed you but your lips were on his and the world fell away. The kiss was heated and growing more so as George moved his hand to your jaw and tilted your head up. His lips trailed down your cheek, down your jaw, down your neck.

He bit down softly, sucking a mark into the side of your neck. You let out a small, muffled whimper that you tried to keep in. At hearing that, George straightened up and tilted your face so that you were looking him in the eye.

“Don’t be shy now, love. Let me hear you,” he instructed before moving to the other side of your neck and giving you another bite. He peppered them up and down the column of your throat causing you to whimper. 

His wandering hands tugged at the hem of your shirt, asking for permission. You barely nodded and he grabbed onto the hem and tore it over your head. Your shirt fell to the floor, forgotten, as George stared at you almost in wonder. He seemingly came back to himself and grabbed onto you once more.

In a rush of movement, you two tumbled over to the couch and he landed underneath you, pulling you so that you were straddling his leg. Your core was pressed up against his thigh with both of his hands on your hips. He guided you so that you were grinding down on him, a shaky gasp escaping your lips.

“That’s a good girl,” he mumbled. You moaned softly as you continued to roll your hips against his thigh. He grabbed your chin, forcing you to look him in the eye. “You think you can come from just this?” he teased.

You, however, were not in the mood for teasing anymore.

“Please, George,” you moaned. The friction, while pleasurable, wasn’t enough for you. You had a feeling that George wasn’t going to let you come easily; that feeling was confirmed when he gripped your hips tightly and stopped them from moving. You groaned softly at the loss.

“What do you want, darling?” he asked with a smirk.

“You,” you breathed. He shook his head as he brought a hand up to cup your face, his thumb stroking across your bottom lip.

“You need to be more specific. Do you want my fingers? My mouth?” You hurriedly nodded, your cunt throbbing at his words.

“Your fingers, please, George,” you said. George’s smirk widened into a devilish grin as he played with the button on your jeans.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he murmured. It took what felt like ages for George to undo your jeans and slip his hand inside. His fingers traced up and down your slit, causing you to exhale shakily. “So wet already, aren’t you?”

A startled gasp escaped you as the pad of this thumb circled your clit. Your hands tightened in his hair as your hips bucked forwards. He slowly slipped a long finger inside you and you let your head fall back with a groan.

“George…” you whined as you looked back down at him. The both of you surged forwards, your lips meeting and his tongue slipping into your mouth. He tasted sweet. You wondered if he always tasted like that.

You broke apart from him with another moan as he pushed another finger into you. You couldn’t stop your hips from rolling to meet his slow, steady thrusts.

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” George asked lowly as you hovered with your noses barely touching.

“God, yes,” you replied.

“You’ve wanted me to grab you and take you into the back room and fuck you until you couldn’t walk,” he said, his hips stuttering upwards as you rolled down into him.

“If you don’t fuck me like that tonight, we’re going to have an issue,” you chuckled breathlessly. Your chuckle dissipated into a cry of pleasure as George pressed down onto your clit with his thumb.

“Oh, I plan on it,” he murmured before trapping your lips in another searing kiss. This one was short lived, however, as he broke away and took his hand out of your pants. His fingers glistened as he brought them up to his mouth and sucked your juices off. “You’re delicious, darling.”

His grin was wide as he urged you off of him. You stood on weak legs and watched as he stood as well, lacing his fingers with yours, tugging you in the direction of his room. The two of you walked in but you didn’t get very far as you grabbed George by his collar and yanked him into another kiss.

He shut the door and leaned back against it, matching your intensity as he wound his fingers through your belt loops and pulled you flush against him. Your hands crept down to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m feeling a little underdressed,” you remarked as you parted slightly.

“You seem to be fixing that, darling-  _ oh…”  _ You began to kiss down his neck, occasionally biting gently as he had done to you. You hit a particularly sensitive spot and grinned to yourself as his hips bucked up against you and he gave a small groan. He let go of you and shrugged out of his shirt, eyes fixed on you as you moved lower and lower, pausing every so often to give a small kiss to his hot skin.

You finally fell to your knees and looked up at George with a glint of mischief in your eye. His face was dimly lit by the only source of light, the streetlamp outside that was shining in through the window.

“Are you enjoying the view?” he asked with a grin.

“I think I’ll be enjoying it more in a moment.” Your fingers made quick work of his belt as his hand cupped your jaw, his thumb stroking lightly. You made eye contact with him as you slowly undid his jeans. His gaze was half-lidded and he leaned his head back against the door as you tugged his pants and boxers down, gripping onto his cock.

He was dripping with precum and you couldn’t help but smirk at the effect that you had on him. You gathered it up and slowly spread it over his tip. After a quick lick of your palm, you started moving your hand up and down his shaft.

Slowly, you took the head into your mouth and began to suck lightly, just teasing. George let out a groan as you sank down deeper and deeper. You increased your pace and pushed back against your gag reflex as his hips bucked up slightly.

“You look so good on your knees, darling,” he said. You looked up at him with wide eyes before pulling back, wiping a hand across your chin. Your smirk was devilish as George traced his thumb over your bottom lip. “I think you’d look even better on the bed.”

He helped you up, his hand in yours, before leaning in for another kiss. This was one sweet and slow and you could feel George’s grin. He shucked off his pants, boxers, and socks as you climbed onto the bed. His sheets were burgundy and his comforter was a patchwork of different fabrics; both were rumpled and lying half off the edge of the bed.

“Now who’s underdressed?” he quipped as he clambered on top of you to press a kiss to the tip of your nose. You smiled so wide you were sure you looked ridiculous. He kissed down your neck to your chest and looked up at you with a grin.

“Why don’t you fix that?” you asked. He huffed slightly, his breath hitting your skin and causing goosebumps to rise. You arched your back and let his hands find their way to the clasp of your bra to skillfully undo it. His mouth fell on your breasts, biting and teasing and sucking. You gripped onto his hair and let out gasp after gasp as he bit lightly at your nipples.

“You’re going to leave marks, George,” you managed to get out. He looked up at you as he bit down again, this time sucking and soothing the bite with his tongue.

“Good,” he stated with a smirk. That smirk went straight down to your core and your hips twitched up in search of relief. Your movement didn’t go unnoticed. He moved down lower, all too slowly for your taste, as he said, “Eager, are we?”

“You’ve been teasing me-”

“I’d hardly say so. I can certainly tease you if you’d like, though,” he said as his face finally came level with your zipper.

“Oh, don’t start now,” you warned. Despite your protest, you knew that you’d already sealed your fate. George didn’t break eye contact with you as he slowly tugged down your jeans, sitting up to rid your legs of them fully. 

He laid back down and leaned his cheek against your thigh. His eyes gazed up at you as he ghosted his thumb over your clit. Your hips twitched again, sensitive even through the fabric of your underwear. You reached down to grab his hand, trying to guide it, but he tutted at you.

“You keep those hands up there, love,” he ordered. You obeyed, although when you looked back, you had no idea how you had so much self control.

The fingers of his left hand ghosted over your core, up and down, never pressing down where you wanted it most. His index finger circled around your clit and he grinned when you let out a small whine.

George’s gaze never left you. He wanted to see every twitch, every hitch of your chest, every movement that you made.

You were throbbing when he finally began to pull down your underwear. He laid back down after he tossed them over his shoulder with a Cheshire grin, resting his head against your thigh once more.

“Should I make you beg for it?” he asked huskily. You needed no further urging.

“Please, George, please, I need it so bad. Fuck, I need-” You cut off with a moan as he licked a stripe up your cunt, finishing with a long suck on your aching clit. He developed a rhythm that had you grabbing at the sheets. When your control broke and you grabbed onto his hair, he groaned softly but didn’t stop.

Your moans and whimpers turned into a full-on desperate keen as he slipped a finger into you. After a few thrusts, he pushed another finger in, his mouth never leaving your cunt.

“Fuck, please, I’m so close,” you whimpered as your hands tightened in George’s hair. His tongue circled your clit before sucking once more, sending you over your peak. Your orgasm crashed over you, electricity tingling in your limbs. Your back arched as your mouth opened in a silent moan.

George’s fingers slowed but didn’t stop as your back sank back down to the bed. Your hips began twitching slightly as he pulled back but kept his fingers where they were, buried deep in you. You slightly sat up, bracing yourself on your elbows, but almost fell back down as George pressed down on your clit with the pad of his thumb.

_ “Fuck,”  _ you whimpered as your hips jerked forwards. You were overly sensitive, your clit throbbing with every flick of his thumb and every small movement of his fingers.

“Fucking gorgeous,” George breathed before withdrawing his fingers slowly. Those two words caused a different type of heat to spread over your cheeks. You stared at him with slightly widened eyes as he licked his fingers clean with a grin. “You alright, love?” he asked as he lowered himself over you to press a short kiss to your lips.

“Yeah,” you said softly. You craned your neck up and kissed him once more, your eyes slipping closed as you both relaxed into it. The kiss grew from sweet to heated once more as your hands crept lower and lower.

“You’re not done?” George teased as he leaned back from you.

“You promised to fuck me until I couldn’t walk,” you said with a grin, “Don’t tell me you’re going back on your word.” George smirked and slowly kissed you once more.

“I would never,” he replied huskily. The head of his cock pressed against you and your hips jerked up slightly, urging him on. “You’re ready, love?” You nodded eagerly, ready to beg if he ordered you to. He chuckled at the wanton look on your face but it quickly faded into a moan as he sank down into you.

The high moan that escaped you rang throughout the room as George drew out the first stroke, sinking down slowly until his hips met yours. He filled you up in the best way possible and you whimpered softly as he began thrusting.

“That’s it… Look at me,” George said, his hand cupping your jaw and guiding your face so that you were looking him in the eye. Electricity was shooting through you, your next orgasm building steadily. Your nerves were singing with every stroke and every touch of George’s hands.

“George,” you moaned, unable to look away from him as he took you to pieces. He pounded into you, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. His hand tightened on your jaw as his face twitched. You were still sensitive, hurrying your next orgasm along, and you knew that he wasn’t far behind. Your hands that had been roving up and down George’s back stopped when he let go of your face to skillfully rub at your clit.

“Let me hear you,” George groaned, his voice growing strained, his fingers flicking back and forth. You let out a keen, immeasurable pleasure curling low in your stomach. Your nails dug into his back as you grew closer and closer.

“Oh, please, George, right there!” you cried as he found the exact right spot in you. He increased the pace of both his hips and his fingers. The dam within you broke and you came, your mouth falling open and a soft cry escaping you. Your back arched as waves upon waves of pleasure crashed through your body.

“Fuck,” George hissed as he leaned down so that his forehead met yours. You felt him spill inside you, causing you to moan softly. Your head was practically spinning as you let yourself fall back against the bed. George gave a few more thrusts, each one pulling a little whimper from you, before he pulled out and flopped down next to you.

He scooted closer to you until he was practically on top of you and pressed a kiss to your temple. You sighed contentedly. The urge to close your eyes and fall asleep was strong but you fought it enough to look over at George who was staring at you.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?” he asked softly. A grin spread over your face. You took a few moments to catch your breath before responding.

“Has anyone ever told you that?” you asked. He shook his head. “It’s a damn shame. You are truly a sight.” George leaned over to you and kissed you sweetly. His mouth still tasted of the wine that started the night.

You began to sit up when George wound his arm around your bare waist, leaving goosebumps wherever he touched. He gently pulled you back down and wrapped his other arm around you. His smirk was less mischievous and more gentle.

“I can assume that you can still walk?” he teased. You chuckled lightly. “Guess I’ll have to try harder next time.”

“Next time?” you asked. You saw the uncertainty flicker in his expression as you leaned back to examine his face in the low light.

“Well, I- I thought I made my feelings quite clear but-” He started to loosen his grip around your waist but you surged forwards, silencing him with another kiss.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” you murmured as you leaned back and brushed your nose against his. He let out a soft, contented sigh before burying his face in your neck.

“Would you like to stay the night? And the night after? And the rest of the nights after that?” he asked, tilting his head so he was able to speak clearly. His voice still rumbled against your skin in a comforting way.

“I would love to,” you responded. 

You did stay the night. And the night after. And the rest of the nights after that.


End file.
